


Not in the Plan

by tresa_cho



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens Make Them Do It, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Jim are undercover investigating a slavery ring. Little do they know, they are the next targets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in the Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterover/gifts).



> Written for winterover, who requested:
> 
> 01 Undercover  
> 02 "You seriously want to ____?"  
> 03 Aliens make them do it!
> 
> I did not manage to make it mirror!verse, sorry!
> 
> Thank you Elli for the beta. :D

Jim appeared at his elbow.

“I made an arrangement to meet with a trader of 'speciality' goods,” Jim said softly, his voice unnoticed by the other party-goers.

“You may want to cough a bit. We're getting stares,” Leonard said, adjusting his collar. Jim conspicuously heaved out a rough cough, leaning against Leonard. Leonard's hand found Jim's elbow instinctively, helping him balance. “You're unnervingly good at that.”

“Loads of practice,” Jim said, a smile on his lips. “We meet tonight, once the party has died down.”

“Yes, my liege,” Leonard said, just loud enough to be overheard by the couple standing behind him. Jim hummed.

“I could get used to that.”

“Don't.”

Jim wandered back into the fray, and Leonard kept to his place against the wall. His eyes followed Jim across the floor. Jim played the part exceedingly well, though Leonard couldn't figure out why he was surprised. Jim excelled at everything he did.

“Sounds like we're missing a good time, Doctor.” Sulu's voice pinged in his ear.

Leonard said nothing, but rolled his eyes and adjusted his stance. As doctor/bodyguard in this ploy, he had to ensure his posture was correct at all times. Shoulders back, hands not in pockets. Just like Sulu taught him.

The Enterprise had received word that a slavery ring was operating out of this port city, and had been sent to investigate. Jim finagled tickets to an exclusive dance party as a bodyguard/sickly heir duo. Jim balanced the line between frivolity and hesitance with his supposed 'funds', ordering the most expensive drinks possible but refusing any of the art on display. Leonard wasn't sure how they were going to handle the slavers if they did come across them.

The night wore on, and Leonard did his best not to destroy anyone's soul out of sheer boredom. It was a difficult task, when drunk, vacant youths from every corner of the galaxy kept propositioning him.

Finally, _finally_ , Jim fetched him. Leonard touched a careful hand to Jim's hip, the image of a studious bodyguard in the humid press of bodies. Jim's pupils were dilated.

“You all right?” Leonard asked.

“Fine. Just a little tired. Probably dehydrated,” Jim said. He swayed slightly on his feet, and Leonard tightened his grip. “I'm good.”

“I don't like this,” Leonard said. “You're warm. I'm pulling the plug-”

“No, Doctor,” Jim said. “I can make the meeting. Let's go.”

Leonard followed him despite his misgivings, and together they stepped into cool night air. Though by now it was almost early morning. Leonard looked up as they walked, wondering which speck of light was their ship. He wouldn't be able to tell, but Jim would know.

The meeting had been arranged to take place in a sketchy hole in the wall down a dark alley. Jim led the way, tapping in a distinctive pattern against a door. The door cracked open, a sliver of light falling across the alley. The crack widened, and Jim and Leonard stepped through.

The comm in his ear exploded in static, and his vision went black.

...*...

Someone moaned near him, and Leonard had to force his eyes open. He took a deep breath to stop the world from spinning, and realised he was flat on his stomach on chilled stone.

He pushed himself up through sheer force of will, on arms that threatened to give out. The room was extremely dim, the only light coming in from the misshapen door frame. Something warm pressed to his side, and he nearly leapt out of his skin at the contact.

“Bones?”

“Jim!” Leonard reached out, fingers closing around bare flesh. He clenched his jaw hard to stop the flood of expletives on his tongue. “Jesus, Jim. You're burning up.”

“So hot. It's so hot, Bones,” Jim said deliriously. His head rolled in Leonard's grasp. Leonard's free hand skated over Jim's arm, and found his hands were bound behind his back. They twisted, trying to latch onto Leonard's hand, but Leonard pulled away.

“It's going to be okay. I've gotcha,” Leonard said quietly. “Hush, Jim.”

“Can't. Hurts. Oh god-” Jim choked himself off with a guttural moan, chilling Leonard to his core. Leonard pressed his hand to Jim's bare sternum, feeling the stuttering rise and fall of Jim's chest. He was covered in a clammy sweat, and his heart beat erratically. “Bones, I'm burning.”

“You're not, Jim, calm down,” Leonard said. He swallowed hard, fighting back rising anxiety. He had none of his tools. He had nothing but the clothes on his back. Even Jim didn't have that. Leonard stripped off his over shirt and spread it on the ground, heaving Jim onto it. He sat back to tear at the laces of his undershirt, and Jim cried out.

“Don't leave me. Bones. Please-” Jim whimpered, and Leonard would have given anything to never hear him make that broken noise again.

“Not leaving you, Jim,” Leonard said. He finally got the god damn shirt off and tucked it under Jim's head. Jim curled into his touch haplessly, keening to maintain contact. Leonard pushed his hand through Jim's hair, and Jim arched up into the touch, soothed. Leonard ran his hand over Jim's arms and he quieted further.

“Please, please-” Jim moaned, trying to curl himself closer to Leonard.

“Stay on the shirt, Jim. You're gonna tear your skin.” Leonard inched closer, bracing Jim against his thighs. Jim sighed in relief, a sound closer to a sob. “Okay. Calm down.”

Leonard's eyes were slowly adjusting to the dim light, and he could see more of Jim now. Jim was completely naked except the shackles on his wrists. His prick was fully erect against his stomach.

“Jim, what did you drink tonight?” Leonard asked, voice hoarse.

“I didn't drink anything,” Jim said, panting. “Just water. Someone must have... spiked...” He trailed off, shaking hard.

“Someone put a potent aphrodisiac in your drink,” Leonard said. His hands hovered over Jim's skin. It would be completely unethical for him to even lay hand on Jim in this state.

“Help me. Bones. Please.” Jim pressed his face to Leonard's leg. “I consent. Please. _God_. I consent.”

“You can't consent, Jim, you're out of your mind,” Leonard said. “I won't. Stop, you're going to hurt yourself.” Jim pulled at his bound hands, struggling to free himself, his litany of pleas aching to hear. Leonard reached around Jim to hold his hands still, feeling torn skin under his grasp. “Damn it, Jim.”

There was no telling how long they'd be here. Or if Jim would get worse. Leonard gritted his teeth. He carefully stretched out beside Jim, hauling his overheated, quaking body to his chest. Jim gasped, a noise that turned into a wordless cry when Leonard reached around and took his erection firmly in hand.

“I'll take care o' you, Jim,” Leonard said. Jim's head fell against his shoulder. Jim's prick was already slick with sweat and pre-come. Jim arched into Leonard's hand, driving friction. Leonard answered with a firm pump of his hand. “Relax Jim. Jesus. You're going to have a heart attack. I need you to calm down for me.”

Jim grunted, thrusting into Leonard's fist with abandon, as if they weren't lying on hard concrete. As if they hadn't been knocked out and drugged up and left in a basement god knew where.

“I-I can't. Bones. Bones.”

“Let go, Jim. It's okay. I've gotcha. Let go. Let go, darlin'.” Leonard murmured in Jim's ear. Jim choked back a cry and came, splashing through Leonard's fingers onto his shirt. Leonard held him as he shook violently, to the extent his teeth clacked together. Leonard could only whisper soothing noises into the curve of Jim's ear, gripping him tight.

Jim slowly calmed, the rapid thundering of his pulse faded to a normal level. His skin was still flush, but the heat had faded considerably.

“This does not go on the mission report,” Jim said when he had calmed enough to speak.

“Unless there are after effects,” Leonard said. “Hopefully this was a one time thing.”

Jim just grunted, trying to tug Leonard closer around him with his legs. Leonard slipped his arms under Jim's back and pulled him close, covering what he could of Jim's nakedness. “Do you remember what happened?” Leonard asked.

“No. We walked into the building and it went black. I think they Stunned us,” Jim said into Leonard's shoulder. He shuddered. “I think the slavers may think we're their next victims.”

Leonard reached around Jim's arms and found the bindings. They were some sort of metallic cuffs. Jim's skin was rubbed raw around them. “Can you get them off?” Leonard asked.

Jim huffed out a sound of annoyance. “What do you have on you?”

“Nothing. They took everything out of my pockets. Communicator is gone. You're completely naked.”

“Thanks.”

Leonard opened his mouth, but before he could say anything they heard the door open. Leonard squinted in the sudden light, muscles tensing.

“Captain!”

Sulu and Spock strode through the door, phasers drawn. Sulu stopped short, whirling to guard the door while Spock crouched by Leonard.

“Are you injured?”

Leonard shook his head. “I need a blanket for the captain, he's borderline shock.”

“We will beam out immediately,” Spock said, flipping open his communicator. Leonard had time to grasp his shirt and cinch it around Jim's waist before the tingle of the transporter beam struck his skin. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the shining white lights of the Enterprise and his team waiting for him.

Sulu was at Jim's back immediately, clipping the cuffs off him. They both helped him to his feet on shaking legs. Jim's fingers dug into Leonard's shoulder as they manoeuvred him to a stretcher and forced him to lie down.

“How did you find us?” Leonard asked.

“When you didn't check in, we went down and talked to a few of the party-goers. They had seen Kirk talking with the slaver, and one of them had seen that M.O. before. We followed the trail and kicked down a few doors. The slavers were arranging a pick up for you. There were several interested persons after your... performance.” Sulu flushed brightly. “We confiscated the tapes and we'll have them destroyed.”

“Thank you,” Leonard said. They had been recorded. He gripped Jim's hand painfully tight. Jim stared at him, pale in the light. “Let's get the captain on a bed.”


End file.
